All Twisted Up
by zaynlovingpayne
Summary: "It's been a week since that happened. Clary turning into a kid I mean. And let me tell you, it's not that great."  *Suckish Summary*
1. Clary's a kid?

(J.P.O.V.)

_It's been a week since that happened._

_Clary turning to a kid, I mean._

_And let me tell you, it's not that great._

"Waaaaaaa!" I heard a loud wail coming from the room beside me. I stood up and walked inside Clary's room. She was on her bed, crying, obviously.

I knelt down in front of her and picked her up. "What's the matter, Clary?"

I was stupid to think that she'd answer me in a straight question. "Mon'ter! And en and en, it weat meh!" she sobbed.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry, it's not going to happen again." I said, kissing her forehead. I lay her down and began singing her to sleep. Once the job is done, I stood up and went back to my room.

"Jace, open up!" someone said, knocking on my door. I grunted and covered my face with the pillow. But the person knocking clearly doesn't know how to stop. "Jace, I swear—if you don't open this—"

I stood up and opened the door. It was Isabelle. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep?"

"No. I don't. What happened last night?"

"Huh?"

"Clary has a big gash on her arm, and it has some demon poison, too."

"Is she alright? Where is she?"

"She's at the infirmary. You better get there."

I nodded then she walked off. I went inside and changed into pants and a t-shirt; I headed off into the infirmary.

Inside, Alec was playing with Clary on her bed. She was giggling; I noticed the bandage on her arm.

She looked up when I was in front of her. "Jace!" she said, hugging me.

"Hey, Clare. Are you all right?"

She nodded. I turned to Alec.

"Why's her arm bandaged up?"

"Magnus couldn't heal it completely; some of the poison isn't removed, too. So we just put some bandage on it."

I nodded again. I looked at Clary. "What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

Before Clary could answer, Magnus appeared in the room, wearing his usual glittery clothes.

"Oh, she's awake!" he said, then he turned to me. "You know, you should keep your guards up."

"Why?"

"The poison that I found in her system was from a greater demon."

"How come she got it? She didn't step outside the Institute."

"I don't know. Just got to remind you." He walked over to Alec and said, "Alec and I are leaving, bye!" then they were gone. Which leaves me with Clary.

"Jace! Jace! Milk!" she said, slapping my arm.

I picked her up and we went to the kitchen, after I got her some milk I went back to my room.

"What you want to do, Clary?"

She shook her head and continued to drink her milk.

I sat her down on the floor beside her toys; she grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it tight, lying down on the floor, she yawned.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

She nodded.

I picked her up and laid her down on my bed and lay down beside her.

"Go to sleep, Clary."

"Stay?" she said.

"I'll stay right here, Clare. Go to sleep."

She smiled at me and closed her eyes, I, too, have closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Okay. Let's face it. I suck.**

**I'll try to make it better. If i can.**

**Review for Clary and Jace!  
**


	2. Flashback

(J.P.O.V.)

I woke up to find the space that Clary was when she was sleeping empty. I immediately sat up and looked for her everywhere. No signs of her being there.

Then I remembered the last time this happened.

_Flashback:_

_Waking up alone in bed wasn't in any part of my plan. Clary wasn't there. Sitting up, I looked around the room, but I was alone. I checked the bathroom, still, it was empty._

_I put on a t-shirt and went to her old room. Empty._

_The training room. Empty._

_Alec's room. Only a shirtless Alec and a glittery Magnus, but no Clary._

_Isabelle's room. Empty._

_Kitchen. Empty._

_I sat down in my bed, frustrated. Where the hell is Clary? I checked my phone but there were no messages or calls._

_Did she go to her mother? And will be staying with them for awhile? Maybe. But Clary would have told me._

_I didn't check the library, maybe she was there? If she is, she might be studying and I didn't want to interrupt._

_I shrugged it off and went back to sleep._

_I woke up again, expecting Clary to be beside me. But no, I was still alone. I looked out of my window and saw the sun was beginning to set. What the fuck? Where's Clary?_

_I headed straight to the kitchen, maybe she was with Isabelle? Or Alec? Or Simon? Or someone?_

_I walked inside the kitchen, and I was disappointed. There was Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle. But no Clary._

"_Hey, Izzy, was Clary in the library earlier?" I asked my adopted sister, taking a seat across from Alec._

"_Clary? No. I was the only one there. Why?"_

"_I haven't seen her since this morning."_

"_Maybe she went to Luke's." she answered._

"_There's nobody there at the moment. Luke and Jocelyn are with Mom and Dad in Idris." Alec told us._

"_Then, where the hell is she?"_

"_We don't know. You're the one who is always with her." Magnus chipped in._

"_Seriously? You guys haven't seen her?"_

"_Nope." The three of them answered all of the same time._

_Jace just sighed. Maybe Clary just went to Simon's? He thought to himself._

_Jace has been sitting in his bed, he couldn't contact Simon. And Clary was still nowhere to be found._

_He lied in bed with a huff. Where the hell is she? Is she okay? When's she coming back? Jace, then, mentally slapped himself. Clary will be alright, he thought. She's a trained shadowhunter. She'll be alright—_

_All thoughts of Jace were interrupted by Isabelle coming in his room, looking anxious._

"_Jace, it's Clary."_

_At the mention of her beautiful name, Jace abruptly got up. Moving past Isabelle, he quickly went to the Infirmary, before he can even come in, Alec stopped him._

"_We're not allowed. Magnus needs to treat her without distractions. She's bad, Jace." He told Jace, letting go of his adopted brother who stilled in his touch._

"_What happened?" Jace asked, sliding down the wall._

"_We found her, by the river bank near Magnus's loft. She has Greater Demon poison in her veins, Jace. She was on the brink of death. If we didn't find her soon—"_

"_Who's the Greater Demon?" Jace asked, stopping him midsentence. He couldn't take it. The thought of his Clar on the brink of death, almost losing her was too much._

"_It's still unknown." Magnus answered, stepping out of the Infirmary. "We don't know."_

"_Clary? Is Clary alright?"_

"_She is..." Jace sighed in relief. "but she's a child."_

_End of Flashback._

I got up from my bed and ran to Alec's room, to my utter surprise—and relief, Little Clary was there, along with Magnus and Alec. Clary was sitting on Magnus's lap. I breathed a sigh of relief to find out that she's okay.


	3. Quirky

A.P.O.V. (Alec's Point of View)

I was walking down the Institute hallway, headed to the elevator.

As I passed Jace's room, I heard a barely audible knocking coming from inside.

I stopped for a while and listened intently, then I heard it again; the knock. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened the door. As I was stepping inside, my leg came across something—or rather _someone_.

"Oof." I heard that someone say.

I immediately looked down to see little Clary, on the ground, clutching the teddy bear that Magnus gave her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Uncy Alec!" she said, standing up and hugging my knee.

I pried her arms off my leg then knelt down in front of her. "What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"Cookie!" she screamed out.

"Cookie? You want a cookie?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Well, let's go down to the kitchen. After, we'll go downstairs and open the door for Uncle Maggy, okay?"

"Okay,"

We trotted towards the kitchen and got the cookie that she wanted. Afterwards we headed downstairs and opened the door for Magnus. He was miffed.

"Alec, did I wake you—" when he saw Clary in my arms, he stopped then grinned. "Why, good morning, Clarissa. I didn't expect you to be with my Alec." He said, stepping in and taking the kid out of my arms.

"I just heard her knocking on the door in Jace's room. She said she wanted a cookie." When I said that, I started to look for the cookie that was in Clary's hand before. It was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Goldie?" Magnus asked, already walking to the elevator. I followed.

"Asleep."

"You didn't wake him up?"

"No."

"And I thought we were going to make out." He said, while he pushed the buttons in the elevator, pouting.

"We _were_ supposed to. Now we just have to look after Clary."

"I cannot believe—that even though not purposely—Jace always gets to ruin all my fun."

I chuckled at him, then looked at the kid in his arms.

"Where's your cookie, Clary?" I asked her.

"Cookie? Na na."

"No more?"

She nodded.

"How did you finish it so fast?"

"Don't be fooled, Alec. She's just hiding it." Magnus interjected.

"But where?"

Magnus just shrugged.

Once the elevator opened, we walked out and headed to my room, it was still quiet in the Institute.

As we walked inside, Magnus let go of Clary, propping her down on the floor; the kid, then, went over to my bed and _tried _to get on it. But she was too short. She threw her bear on the bed and jumped and tried to get on the bed, to no avail.

Magnus and I laughed at her and she turned to us.

"Up! Uncy Maggy, up." She told Magnus.

"Oh, great. He learned Jace's nickname for me." He said sarcastically while going over to Clary and placing her on my bed then sitting beside her. I copied their actions.

Clary began playing with her bear, revealing her cookie seconds ago, I then turned to Magnus and asked him, "Did you find out who the Greater Demon is?"

He shook his head. "The demon poison I found in her was unknown. It was new; so it was difficult treating her, hence, her being a kid."

I nodded. Although I didn't quite get it.

M.P.O.V. (Magnus's Point of View)

After I explained it to Alec, we just kept quiet. Watching Clarissa as she played with the bear I gave her. With the occasional giggles from the kid, there was dead silence in the room. After a short while, Clary looked up at us, confusion written on her face.

"So quiet..." she murmured.

"We're just thinking of something, dear." I told her.

"Play?" she asked, giving me her teddy bear.

"Hmm, how about if I dress you up?" I asked her.

"Okay." She beamed at me.

She hopped down from the bed and pulled my hand.

"Go! Go, Uncy Maggy!" she cheered me on. I chuckled at her innocence.

With a snap of my fingers, her yesterday clothes was gone, it its place was a green dress. Clarissa's hair was collected in twin braids.

She smiled at me then made me out her into my lap. I glanced at Alec, he was staring at his door. I followed his gaze and saw Jace, standing there with a genuine smile on his face.

(J.P.O.V.)

"And I thought she was missing again," I mumbled, walking over to them.

When I was in front of Magnus, I picked Clary up, hugging her to my chest. She squealed.

"Jace, look! Uncy Maggy make me dress!" I chuckled at her innocence.

I turned back to Magnus and Alec then smirked. "You have got to stop taking my girlfriend and dressing her up." I then turned around and started to walk out.

"We didn't take her. She was awake. And she wants a cookie, right Clary?" Magnus called. Clary looked back at him and nodded. "Milk choo!"

"Seriously, Blondie. You need to feed her or she'll start to hate you."

"Will do, Maggie. Will do."


	4. Slippin'

(J.P.O.V.)

I walked out of Alec's room and headed over to the kitchen, where I found Izzy standing over by the stove, cooking something green.

When she heard my footsteps, Izzy turned around and smiled at us (mostly at Clary, by the way), "Want breakfast?" she asked.

Before I could even answer, Clary shook her head furiously. "No! I want cookie! Not slime!" she exclaimed.

"I agree with her, Iz. Someday, you'll be the death of us all." I told her, setting Clary down on the countertop. Iz glared at me.

"Whatever," she said, picking up the pan and dumping its content on the sink, she walked out after.

I got the cookie jar from one of the cupboards and took out two small cookies, one for me and one for Clary. Placing it on a plate, I set it beside Clary and walked over to the fridge, getting out the milk. When I placed the glass on the other side of Clary, the cookies were gone.

I looked up at Clary and saw cookie bits on the edge of her mouth, she grinned at me.

"You ate all the cookies." I pointed out.

"Sowwy, Jace." She said, then she picked up one of the glass then drank the milk, spilling mostly all of it.

I sighed then picked her up when the glass was empty. "Let's get you cleaned up." With that, I walked out of the kitchen then headed over to the bathroom.

I.P.O.V. (Izzy's Point of View)

I walked out of the kitchen, annoyed by the couple. I mean, seriously, is my cooking that bad? (okay, don't answer that)

I headed over to my room, desperate to call Simon and escape the Institute.

...

That didn't go well. Simon told me he was "busy" with something. What something?

I sighed.

I exited my room and trotted over to Jace's and Clary's room, as I walk in, I walked into someone... _wet._ Scowling as i fell to the floor, I looked up. It was Jace.

I expected him to be in a towel (not that I had any imagination of him, of course), but he was fully clothed, he was scowling, too.

I tried so hard to suppress a giggle building up, but I failed miserably. "What happened to you?"

"Clary."

"What did she do?"

"I _tried_ to bathe her..."

"Well?" I urged him to go on.

"Well what?"

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"It wouldn't be nothing if it made you that _wet_."

"It's nothing. So if you could leave, then I could go on my merry little way to get brand new towels."

"What happened to the towels that I stocked in your bathroom?"

"Clary—"

Just in cue, we both heard a loud squeal coming from the bathroom. I peeked over Jace to see the bathroom door open, and water emitting from it to the bedroom.

Curiosity got over me and I walked around Jace, he tried to stop me but to no avail. Once I'm standing in front of the bathroom, a full out laugh escape my mouth.

The bathroom was _drenched. _And in the middle of it was Clary, with towels all around her, she was holding the shower head and splashing it around the room.

I walked in the bathroom, eager to stop the little redhead from what she was doing; because I'm sure that I'll be the one cleaning this.

At one point, I was so close to Clary that I can pick her up that I slipped and fell on my butt, gaining a laugh from Jace, who was now picking up Clary.

I'm starting to hate my shoes.

Speaking of the redhead, she was pounding on Jace's chest, making him put her down. I growled at her—that seem to do the trick, she stopped then started to cry.

Jace looked up at me then glared. "Gee, now you made her cry."

"It's her fault! I almost ruined my new boots!"

"She's a kid, Izzy!"

"She isn't supposed to be one!"

"But she is!"

"It's your fault!"

"Why is it my fault?"

"You don't know how to handle a kid!"

"And that's supposed to be my fault!"

"Yeah! It is!"

"No it's not! Clary isn't even my kid!"

"Yeah she is!"

"No, she's not! She's my girlfriend, dammit!"

"Now she's your kid!"

"How—?" he stopped suddenly, because Clary was full-blown crying, and he was staring at something behind me.

I looked behind and saw my mom. Not a very happy one.


	5. Maryse is back

Narrator's P.O.V.

Maryse walked down the hallway of the Institute, looking for her children. She just got home from Idris, while Robert stayed there to organize some event.

As she passed Jace's room, she heard shouting coming from inside. Thinking it was just her imagination, she stopped, and listened intently, she heard shouts again.

She opened the door and entered the bedroom, she saw a puddle of water in front of the bathroom door, walking to it, she peered inside; there, standing in the middle of the room was her daughter, Isabelle, adopted son, Jace; who is carrying a crying Clary.

She scowled, it took about three minutes when Jace noticed her, and stopped talking. This action of his stopped Isabelle from trying to talk again.

She looked around and saw her mother, scowling. "Hey, mom."

Maryse cocked an eyebrow at the two adults. "Care to tell me why the bathroom is wet? And why is Clary crying? And Jace you're drenched!" by the last sentence, her voice was high pitched.

"Well, Jace was trying to give Clary a bath—but he failed miserably." Isabelle explained.

Maryse turned to Jace. "Jace, do you not notice that Clary is still crying?" she asked him.

Jace furrowed his brow and looked at the little redhead in his arms—which is, by the way, still crying. Maryse sighed and walked over to his son and took the redhead from his arms.

"If Clary got a cold you'll be in trouble." Maryse told him.

"But aren't I already in trouble?"

"Not to me. To Jocelyn."

Jace's mouth shaped into an 'o' as this dawned on him.

"Isabelle, Jace, you two clean the bathroom. And where's Alec?"

"At his bedroom, with Magnus."

"Where's Clary's change of clothes? Pajamas to be specific."

"At my drawers, the second one."

Maryse nodded and walked out.

(J.P.O.V.)

Me and Isabelle stared at the retreating figure of Maryse who is carrying the now (only) sobbing Clary.

"This is your fault," I told Isabelle.

"Why is it my fault?"

"You growled at Clary! You know she's a kid!"

"Whatever," she muttered, making a move to walk away."

"Uh, uh. We still have to clean up."

"Fine, I'll get the supplies."

I grinned wickedly at her.

(M.P.O.V.)

Me and Alec were making out until we heard a knock on his door. We immediately broke off, sat up, and arranged ourselves. We were right on time since Maryse opened the door, carrying a sobbing Clarissa.

(A.P.O.V.)

"Uh, hey, mom. What are you doing here so early?"

She handed Clary to Magnus; Magnus frowned. "I just need to get another batch of clothes for me and your father."

"Why is Clary crying?"

"Ah, Jace and Isabelle." She explained. And that was all I needed. "Could you watch out for Clary for a while? Your brother and sister are incapable of doing that."

"But why is she wet?" asked Magnus, scowling at the still sobbing Clary.

"Jace and Isabelle." Answered Mom, she gave Magnus Clary's pajamas then turned around and walked out.

"You know, I'm starting to hate Isabelle, too." Magnus muttered, dressing Clary up.

"What about Jace?"

"Oh, I already hate Goldilocks."

I nodded. I turned to Clary and put her on my lap. She curled up into a ball. "What's the matter, Clary?"

"Auntie Isabelle, sh-she gwoled at me."

"Why didn't Jace stop her?" Magnus asked.

Clary shrugged. "Uncy Magnus, can I have a cookie?" she asked.

Magnus furrowed his brow. "Okay," he snapped his finger and a cookie appeared on Clary's lap.

"Maybe we should go to your apartment for a while." I told him.

"What about Goldie and Isabelle?"

"Don't worry about them."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go."

We stood up, me carrying Clary, then used a portal to go to Magnus's loft.


	6. To Magnus's Loft!

(J.P.O.V.)

I put the last of the wet towels in my hamper then turned to Isabelle, who was stocking new ones. After she was finished, she turned to me and raised a brow.

"Finished," we both said at the same time.

"Well, see you later, Isabelle. Need to get little Clary." I called out as I walked out of the room, trotting over to Alec's. Without even knocking, I turned the doorknob then walked inside.

To be met with silence.

"What the hell, where are they?" I said, checking the bathroom; empty.

I pulled out my cell phone then dialed his number... the phone rang and rang and rang. Then it went into voicemail.

I huffed out in annoyance and walked out.

(A.P.O.V.)

As we arrive at Magnus's loft, I set down Clary on the floor and she ran to Chairman Meow, who was lounging in one of Magnus's couch.

"Kitty!" she said, hugging Chairman Meow. The cat purred at the contact.

"Looks like Chairman Meow likes Clary," Magnus said, sitting on one of the armchairs that was near the couch.

"Yeah," I said, sitting next to little Clary. I took my phone out of my pocket; there was a missed call from Jace. "Maybe I should have told Jace that we were leaving."

"Nah, Goldie will be fine." Magnus muttered, yawning.

"Sleepy?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Maybe we should have waited for Jace to come and get Clary, don't you think?"

"Nah, s' fine. And by the way, Clary and Chairman Meow is having fun. See?" he pointed.

I looked at little Clary and it looks like Magnus misinterpreted. Chairman Meow was...


End file.
